Ojousama no meirei
by Karo113
Summary: Euphemia y Suzaku llevan una relación de princesa y sirviente desde hace algunos años. Ambos se quieren pero no pueden decirlo. ¿Podrán confesarse en esta noche tormentosa?


**Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece, solo es mía la siguiente historia de una de mis parejas favoritas-Suzaku & Euphemia- y este fic está enteramente dedicado a Ushio Amamiya ^^ se lo había prometido desde el año pasado xD**

**Ojousama no meirei***

En un enorme y lujoso castillo, la princesa, una bella y joven muchacha de largos cabellos rosados caminaba lentamente saludando a toda la servidumbre con una bondadosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Su nombre era Euphemia y era reconocida en todo el reino, no solo por su increíble belleza sino también por aquella inocencia y ternura que tanto la caracterizaban. Prefería mil veces ser tomada como rehén a tener que luchar o lastimar a alguien, sus ideales estaban en contra de la violencia y las guerras absurdas. Amaba los animales, por lo que, de vez en cuando se la podía ver en compañía de algún gato o perro del reino a los cuales les hablaba y atendía.

Detuvo unos instantes su caminata para observar su perfil en un gran espejo colgado en una de las paredes del comedor principal, arregló algunos rebeldes cabellos que se habían salido de su pequeño rodete y alisó su vestido. Debía verse perfecta, quería verse perfecta. Solo para él…sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Con un sutil color carmín en su rostro y una sonrisa renovada retomó su camino hacia el jardín principal, en donde estaba su protector. Kururugi Suzaku, su gran amor. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquellos días de su infancia en los cuales ambos jugaban juntos sin estar al tanto de su condición de princesa-sirviente. Siempre estaban unidos, ella no quería separarse nunca de aquel niño de amable sonrisa que siempre la protegía. Hasta que…cuando Euphemia cumplió 14 años todo cambió, sus padres alegaron que debía prometerse a algún afamado príncipe y Suzaku debía actuar como lo que era…un subordinado.

Desde aquel momento la relación de ambos se enfrío, si bien estaban juntos porque al muchacho le habían asignado el trabajo de ser su protector, las cosas ya no eran como antes. El la trataba con respeto y mantenía la distancia, eso destrozaba su corazón

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Suzaku, es la hora del té!-exclamó la pelirosada alegre, amaba beber el té que el castaño preparaba_

_El chico le sirvió un poco de té en la taza de porcelana y luego se alejó unos pasos para apartarse y colocarse en posición de guardián. Ella lo miró interrogante, deseaba compartir aquel momento con él_

_-¡Ven a beber el té conmigo, Suzaku!_

_-No puedo hacer eso, Euphemia-sama. Tengo que vigilarla-fue su simple respuesta_

_-¿C-Cómo me has llamado? ¡Dime Euphie!-rogó casi con desesperación_

_-No puedo hacer eso-negó apartando su vista, le resultaba muy difícil tratarla de aquel modo_

_-Pero… ¡No me gusta que me hables de ese modo!-sus ojos comenzaron a arder, las lágrimas pugnaban por salir-Me decías Euphie cuando éramos niños…entonces… ¿Por qué ahora…?-no pudo acabar, el llanto cubrió las palabras_

_El la miró con infinita tristeza, detestaba verla llorar pero lo que más odiaba era ser él el causante. Con decisión se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Lentamente comenzó a secarle las lágrimas ante la perpleja mirada de la princesa._

_- ¿Su…Suzaku?_

_-No llores… por favor, no llores_

_-Si no quieres que llore… ¡Llámame Euphie de ahora en adelante!_

_-Pero…yo…_

_-¡Es una orden Suzaku! ¡Meirei! ¡Meirei!_

_Suzaku sonrió de medio lado e hizo una reverencia_

_-Yes, your highness_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Finalmente llegó al jardín y su sonrisa se amplió al ver la ancha espalda de Suzaku que se encontraba apartado preparando el té. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado y Euphie podía jurar que estaba realizando su tarea con una seria expresión, al fin de cuentas el se tomaba con seriedad cualquier trabajo que le tocara realizar.

-¡Suzaku!-exclamó fuertemente

El se giró y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa que no hizo otra cosa que acelerar el corazón de la princesa, cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban un cosquilleo invadía su estómago, había algo en los ojos verdes del castaño que la hipnotizaba.

-Es la hora del té, Euphie

-De acuerdo-le sonrió, después de aquel día el había cumplido con su orden y volvió a llamarla de aquel modo.

La noche llegó pronto al igual que la lluvia, el cielo gris y el agua cayendo era un paisaje desolador, los relámpagos iluminaban todo y los truenos aturdían con su estruendoso sonido. Euphemia odiaba las tormentas porque les temía, se encontraba en su cama tapada hasta la cabeza y con su almohada haciendo presión en sus oídos para no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de afuera.

-_¿Por qué tiene que llover ahora?-_pensaba temblando tratando de no llorar, cuando era pequeña Suzaku siempre le había hecho compañía en las noches tormentosas, durmiendo a su lado y susurrándole dulces palabras para que no llorara-_Él…no vendrá-_se dijo a si misma con tristeza.

Sintió la puerta abrirse lentamente y como laguen entraba a su habitación, rogaba que no fuera alguno de sus hermanos, o peor…su medio hermano Lelouch…el siempre se había burlado de aquel temor de ella.

-¿Euphie?-escuchó la voz de Suzaku y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio-¿Estas bien?

De un movimiento rápido la princesa se abalanzó contra su guardián y lo abrazó fuertemente sin importarle mojarlo con sus lágrimas, el casi cae al suelo ante tal abrupta acción pero le correspondió el abrazo acariciándole con parsimonia sus hebras rosadas, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Todo estará bien Euphie-susurraba en voz baja

-Sí, porque…tú estas a mi lado Suzaku….y yo…soy feliz solo con eso-tras decir esas palabras se quedó dormida en el suave regazo del chico, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse ante tales palabras.

-Euphie…-con cuidado acarició su mejilla, secando los restos de las lágrimas que habían quedado-Te amo

Euphemia abrió sus ojos como si se tratara de un robot y se quedo mirando a Suzaku quien deseaba que la tierra se abriese en dos para escapar de aquella incomoda situación

-¿Es cierto…lo que has dicho?-preguntó con la emoción aflorando en su piel.

-¿N-No estabas dormida?

-¿Cómo voy a dormirme tan rápido?...estaba actuando, para que te quedaras conmigo esta noche…-confesó con sus mejillas coloreadas

-Euphie…yo… solo soy tu sirviente pero…

-¡No importa lo que seas! Yo te amo por que eres tú Suzaku, no quiero apartarme de ti-volvió a abrazarlo.

-Yo tampoco-admitió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-Entonces… ¡Bésame y júrame que estaremos juntos para siempre!-rió-¡Meirei!

-Yes, your highness-reverenció para luego tomarla por los hombros y probar aquellos sabrosos labios que había anhelado hace ya, mucho tiempo.

A partir de esa noche a Euphie comenzarían a gustarle un poco más las tormentas porque gracias a ellas, había conseguido que su gran amor jurara no apartarse de ella nunca jamás.

Suzaku era un caballero de palabra y cumpliría la orden de amar a su princesa hasta la eternidad.

* * *

**Es mi primer fic de esta serie así que no sean muy estrictos conmigo, ojala les guste!**

**Nota: "Meirei" significa órden.  
**


End file.
